Lucas Orion (Atari Force)
Tired of the bloodshed, he began to wonder if his work in Africa was truly making a difference. During that time he received a telegram from the Atari Institute offering him a position at their facility in Sunnyvale, California. Lucas resigned from the Peace Corps and joined the Institute as their director of medical research. One of his primary functions was to develop vaccines and medical procedures for astronauts working in outer space. Atari Force assistant director Lydia Perez eventually assigned him to work on the orbital Solar Satellite Station One. There he met astronaut Martin Champion – the future commander of Atari Force. He and Martin were soon contacted by Lydia Perez for a secret meeting at the Atari Institute headquarters in Northcal where he would be part of a team that would travel through various realities in the experimental spaceship Scanner One, which was equipped with a Multiversal drive, in order to find a new home for Earth's residents. Lucas was given the role of the crew's medical officer and joined the Atari Force team on their journeys. During their search for a new world, Scanner One landed on a planet that was devastated by the Zylons, who just by opportunity happened to show up again to give the team some trouble. Lucas, being a pacifist, refused to fight them with a weapon, but soon the team discovered a fighter ship called the Star Raider which they used to attack the Zylons and destroy them. From the wreckage, Lucas discovered that the Zylons were actually puppets that were created and controlled by the Dark Destroyer. The team then traveled to where they found the Dark Destroyed at first and destroyed him, causing the Zylons to disappear. Some time later, when the Atari Force team traveled to the homeworld of a federation of alien races to appeal for inclusion in order to relocate Earth's citizens to a new world they found, Lucas detected a particular energy surge and used the ship's computer to track its source. The instant that the alien races that greeted the team upon their arrival started turning hostile and attacked, the readings went off the scale. Lucas tracked the energy readings to a nearby asteroid, and the computer recognized that its source was the Dark Destroyer, who somehow survived their last encounter. After having to fight a group of alien ships coming after them, the Scanner One team destroyed the asteroid and the Dark Destroyer with it, freeing the aliens from his control, and soon Earth was given permission to resettle. Lucas continued to work at Atari Institute following the resettlement to New Earth, and served as the physician on the day Martin and Lydia's son Christopher Champion was to be born. As she was about to deliver the baby, a painful energy surge struck Lydia, killing her while she struggled through the delivery. By the time Christopher drew his first breath, Lydia had died, causing Martin to be so angry that he wanted to kill his son right there. Lucas believed that day that Martin blamed Christopher for the death of his wife, only to realize years later that the one he actually blamed for her death was the Dark Destroyer. Years later, as Christopher returned to New Earth to search for answers behind the Dark Destroyer by the original surviving Atari Force members that knew, he "phased" into Lucas' medical lab injured from a gunfight. As he helped heal Christopher's injuries, he filled in the details of all that he remembered during his journeys. But soon Captain Hunter had stormed into his office and took Christopher into custody, where he would appear before an inquiry regarding Martin's theft of Scanner One. Lucas felt helpless as he was unable to defend the young man's testimony regarding the existence of the Dark Destroyer, nor was he able to do so when Martin himself had to stand trial for the theft. After the trial had reached a non-verdict, Lucas opted to stay behind on New Earth and watched as his old friend Martin and the new Atari Force team used the Multiversal transporter to relocate to Old Earth. | Powers = | Abilities =* : Lucas Orion is an expert in the field of medical science and research. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Scanner One | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = Atari Force | Links = }} Category:Atari Force members Category:African American